1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing a light emitting module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs), which have advantages of low power consumption, long life, and high reliability and the like, are widely used as light emitting elements in light emitting devices such as various types of lighting devices and light sources for backlighting.
A light emitting device includes a light emitting element which can emit light with a wavelength in the ultraviolet range (hereinafter, occasionally referred to as ultraviolet light), a printed circuit board which has a recessed part for accommodating the light emitting element, and a transparent plate of glass or the like which closes the opening of the recessed part.
See Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP 2008-78,586 A, for example.